leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Viktor/Background
Lore Early in life, Viktor discovered his passion for science and invention, particularly in the field of mechanical automation. He attended Zaun's prestigious College of Techmaturgy and led the team that constructed , a scientific breakthrough that he expected to vault him to the top of his profession. Unfortunately his triumph was usurped by Professor Stanwick, who stole credit for developing Blitzcrank's sentience and later used Viktor's research to revive . Viktor's appeals for justice fell on deaf ears, and he sank into a deep depression. He withdrew from the College and barricaded himself in his private laboratory, cutting all human ties. There, in secret, he conceived a project for which nobody else could claim credit. Desiring both to revolutionize his field and to eliminate the jealous human emotions which festered inside him, he engineered parts to replace and improve his own body. When Viktor re-emerged, almost no trace of the original man remained. Not only had he supplanted the majority of his anatomy, but his personality had changed. His previous hope to better society was replaced by an obsession with what he called "the glorious evolution." He saw himself as the patron and pioneer of Valoran's future, a future in which man would renounce his flesh in favor of superior hextech augmentations. Though Viktor's initial appeals were met with heavy skepticism, scientists were confounded by the sophistication of his machinery. By integrating his mind with techmaturgical devices, he had been able to drastically accelerate the progress of his research. His transformation had stripped him of what he perceived as his emotional weaknesses, but there was some lingering residue of resentment against the Professor. Viktor joined the League of Legends to pit his inventions against the greatest opponents Valoran could offer, and to correct any weaknesses or inefficiencies that remained. Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke ;Upon using Development * ''Viktor was designed by Ziegler. Discovery in Patch Files Viktor was discovered ahead of his announcement by examination of data in the V1.0.0.131 (Ahri) patch. This discovery included full stats, models, and backstory. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the Sneak Peek by Average Gatsby: If you’ve ever perused a book on ethics, you know that it’s important to give credit where credit is due. This happens to be especially important when mad scientists are involved. Hypothetically, if you were to construct a Great Steam Golem only to find that some other scientific type had claimed your creation as his own, it might cause you to come a bit more unhinged. Meet Viktor, the Machine Herald. Not only is he the scientist who invented Blitzcrank, but he also had his creation usurped by his fiendish professor. Now, people cope with grief in different ways. Some people cry, some people binge, and some people start replacing their body parts with robotic limbs. I guess we’ll leave it up to you to decide how you think Viktor deals with his problems. Patch History : travel speed and hitbox precision tuned, especially when cast near walls. * : fixed an issue where it could sometimes be cast twice. V1.0.0.136: * : ** now grants movement speed when the missile is launched rather than when the cast animation begins. ** Fixed a bug where Viktor could gain the movement speed from without actually casting . ** Fixed a bug where movement speed lasted only 2 seconds instead of the intended 3. * Fixed a bug where disappeared when Viktor died. * Fixed a bug where disappeared when Viktor died (though it will not respond to commands while Viktor is dead). V1.0.0.133: * missile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * activation time reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5. * Fixed a bug where Chaos Storm's tooltip stated that it dealt less damage than it actually did. December 31, 2011 Hotfix: * : ** Lowered the Augment costs to 1000. ** The displayed price will remain 1200 until patched in early 2012, but will be upgradable for 1000 as it was originally intended. ** Fixed a bug where was not assigning the correct stats. * : Fixed a bug where it was not doing the correct amount of damage reported. * : Fixed a bug where it was reacting to 's passive. * Fixed a bug where the End of Game screen was reporting massive damage done values for Viktor. V1.0.0.131: Added * : Viktor blasts an enemy unit dealing magic damage, returning a portion of the damage dealt as a shield. * : Viktor conjures a heavy gravitational field that slows any target in its radius. If enemies stay too long within the radius of the device, it gets stunned. * : Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a chaos beam that cuts across the field in a line, dealing damage to any opponents struck in its path. * (Ultimate): Viktor conjures a singularity on the field which deals magic damage and briefly silences enemies. The singularity then does magic damage to all nearby enemies every second. Viktor can redirect the singularity. * (Innate): Viktor starts with a Hex Core that provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities. The Hex Core can only be upgraded once, and cannot be sold back to the store. }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Viktor/Příběh de:Viktor/Background en:Viktor/Background fr:Viktor/Historique pl:Viktor/historia ru:Viktor/Background